Monster's among us
by Love for everyone
Summary: It's Halloween in Gravity Falls! While Lillian and the twins are having fun collecting candy there are REAL monsters roaming the town. Why are they scared of Lillian and how are Dipper and Mabel gonna figure out what they want to do? And what family secrets will Lillian uncover! Based off my other story Thank you Pine Tree.
1. Trick- or-treat!

**Hi people I don't know and probably never will! This story is kinds based of my story Thank you Pine Tree. So go read it or you wont get some of the things in this story...eh, enjoy!**

Lillian's POV

I adjusted my bow tie and smiled at the mirror, I straightened my bow tie and twirled my cane (yet failed miserably).

I have on a yellow hoodie, yellow glasses, and black jeans and boots along with my tie, hat, and cane.

Aside from that I have red hair pulled into a ponytail, pale skin, and emerald green eyes.

_Nice! I don't see why I didn't use the hat and cane when I was inside of you!_

"Shut up Bill," I grumbled.

_Aw, you don't have to be mean. I was using you to preserve your memory and keep you alive!_

"Yeah, right," I mumbled rolling my eyes.

_Hey it's true! Who do you think brought you back to life? With Shooting Star's and Pine Tree's love and compassion for you it was easy!_

"I know Bill you've told me before. I still don't like you," I said.

Maybe I should tell you who I am and why I'm talking to a voice in my head. Rest assured I'm not crazy.

My name is Lillian Green. I'm thirteen years old and a year ago I was possessed by a crazy, dapper, and insane, triangle shaped dream demon.

After my dear friends Dipper and Mabel Pines (and a little help along the way) defeated him I almost died.

With all the love and compassion Dipper and Mabel felt for me Bill apparently felt pity for me and brought me back to life.

Now I know a lot of things I shouldn't and have an annoying tag along demon who talks in my brain!

_Can I say something?_

Don't mind him, he sucks.

_Jerk._

Anyways…it's Halloween! Yeah apparently Dipper and Mabel's and my schools have a Halloween break and so…GRAVITY FALLS! HERE WE COME!

Oh, and why, you ask, am I dressed up as the demon that took over me? To freak people out! Duh! Ha ha, anyway…

_Ding-dong!_

"Honey trick-or-treaters!"

I grinned and went downstairs, "I got 'em!" I said then opened the door.

I opened the door and saw Dipper and Mabel, dressed up as…oh god.

I stifled my laughter, Dipper had on a black beret, small oval rimmed glasses, had on a long wispy mustache, a crisp white shirt, and slacks.

Mabel had her hair tucked under a cowboy hat, black square glasses, a black t-shirt saying _'Am I missing…an eyebrow?'_, jeans, sneakers, and earrings. And one of her eyebrows was covered up with makeup.

I grinned, "Oh god…are you guys…Adam and Jamie from Mythbusters?" I asked barely controlling my laughter.

Dipper nodded and in a very bad deep voice asked, "Uh, do we look, uh, good?"

I had to say, it fit them well. Dipper (like Jamie Heinemann) was the serious and smart one of the group, lacking a lot of humor compared to his sister. Though he was funny and fun to be around (at times).

Mabel (like Adam Savage) was silly and funny, she loved to joke around and play pranks. Mabel was always finding something to stick up her nose and had a LOT of danced and was fun to be around (though messed up things and got a little annoying).

Mabel then looked me up and down, "That's kinda not funny Lill," she said. I winked.

"Who cares? You guys are dressed as Mythbusters!" I said.

Mabel laughed, "Good point!" she said.

I then grabbed my trick-or-treat bag and screamed, "MOM! I'M GOING TRICK-OR-TREATING!"

"Ok honey! Have fun!"

I grinned and grabbed Dipper and Mabel's hands. We ran out to the busy street and grinned at all the people in costumes.

As we watched Mabel tugged at our hands, "Come Silent walrus and freckled sarcasm! Let us storm the castle! I will don my safety gear!"

We all laughed and ran off, determined to get as much candy as possible!

* * *

A young girl in a fairy 'costume' nervously watched the group. She gulped, "He's here. Oh gosh, I have to warn everyone! Especially those poor mortals he's tricked!"

She turned and ran away, her wings fluttered and she flew into the forest. Literally.

**Hello, yeah so this is the first chapter of my story! I thought the Mythbusters costumes suited Dipper and Mabel.**

**And as for Lillian's costume...I have sick humor.**

**And for anyone who doesn't know Mythbusters! Look it up, NOW! It's awesome!**


	2. I have a plan

Mabel studied the array of houses in front of them, "So which one do we go to?" she asked.

Lillian looked around, suddenly information flooded into her mind like a broken dam, she knew which houses were good.

She noticed the small blue one and immediately knew that was the one, she pointed to it, "That one," she said.

Dipper frowned, "How do you know?"

Lillian frowned, "Just trust me ok?" she asked them. The twins shrugged and nodded going over to the house.

They came back with full sized Hershey's bars and snickers.

_You're welcome! _Bill said him Lillian's mind.

_Shut up!_ She thought back.

_Why are you so mean?! _he whined in reply.

_Uh I dunno maybe 'cause you took over my body and tried to kill my friends, _she shot at the demon.

_They had it coming!_

Lillian ignored him and pointed to the next house, then the next, and soon she was carrying a bag full of candy.

_Oh so I help you get candy and you give me the silent treatment?! And why can't I have some?!_

_You don't have a mouth! Even if that was a fair argument how would you eat the candy?!_

_I have my ways._

_Whatever._

_Can I just have some candy?_

_Are you serious?!_

Lillian forced a smile to her friends, "I'll be right back, I gotta go to the bathroom," she said.

She ran behind a tree and growled, "You're seriously wanting candy?"

_Hey, dream demons have to indulge too you know._

"More like over dramatic demons."

As time had passed Bill had become more annoying then scary and since they had made it so he couldn't harm anyone.

He usually spent his time spying on the intriguing human and having conversations with her.

Because he wanted to know **MORE **about this girl. He **NEEDED **to know more about this girl.

She was one of the things he couldn't quite understand and that made him frustrated.

_Well I'm sorry freckles-_

"Don't call me that."

_Fine, well I'm sorry kid but I just want a piece of candy._

"Fine! One piece!"

_Yay!_

"So how will you-"

A piece of candy disappeared from Lillian's bag of candy. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

_Eh, pretty good I guess._

"Ok, are you happy now?"

_Yup!_

"Good, now I'm going to finish trick or treating."

_Ok! I'll be watching!_

"Creepy."

_Indeed!_

Lillian hurried back to her friends and grinned, "Long line for the bathroom," she explained.

_Was that really the best lie you could come up with?_

**_Shut up or I swear I will find you and destroy you again!_**

Mabel nodded, "Yeah, well we're all done, let's go back to the Mystery Shack!" she said.

Lillian and Dipper nodded and the kids hurried back to the shack.

Lillian sighed as she sat down on the floor, "Whoop I'm tired, this candy is HEAVY!"

_Again, you're welcome._

Lillian studied all the candy they had together, "Hey guys haveI ever told you about a candy angle?"

"Nope!"

"Heh heh, it's the best kind…"

A group of creatures studied the scene through the window, "Yup it's him all right, I can sense his aura," a pixie stated.

"What's he doing here?"

"I don't know but we have to stop him!"

A fairy rubbed her nimble hands together, "I have a plan!"

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Oh, and just to clear things up, Bill's not in Lillian's head, he was banished from her. He's pretty weak, so he just prefers to send his messages to her head and will know when she responds. **

**Yeah, the forest creatures are hatching a plan because they think Lillian is Bill! I wonder what plan they have…**

**Review please!**


	3. Rainy days and OCs

Lillian was passed out curled up in a sleeping bag on the twins room floor.

She clutched her pillow.

_HEY WAKE UP!_

Lillian jolted awake. She growled, "Shut up Bill…" she growled through gritted teeth.

Yup, that was Bill. Her personal, annoying, insane alarm clock.

_Morning sunshine!_

_You suck!_

_Yup, a ray of sunshine!_

Lillian rolled her eyes, "Yeah…going back to sleep now…" she slumped against her pillow and began to snore softly.

_Hey wake up! Hey! Hey Lillian wake up!_

Inside her dream Lillian faced Bill as he said those words, "No. Let me sleep," she said firmly. Bill rolled his eye.

"I was just trying to help you start the day!" he said.

Lillian rubbed her eyes and sighed, "Are you wanting thanks since you helped us get candy?" she asked tiredly. Bill faked a look of innocence.

"What no I was just trying to be helpful!" he defended. Lillian raised an eyebrow.

Bill laughed, "Ok ok, yes. Say thank you!"

Lillian yawned, "Fine, thanks Bill," she mumbled.

Then the dream dissolved and Lillian slept in a dreamless sleep.

Of course the day was perfect for sleeping in, it was a day that called for rain all day.

As it pattered on the roof in a hypnotic rhythm it was very hard not to be tired, especially with staying up late eating candy and then suffering a massive sugar crash.

Lillian turned over and mumbled something that was muffled by her pillow.

Mabel snuggled with her pig and Dipper smiled dreamily as he dreamed about Wendy.

Stan's loud snores were heard from his room as he had closed for the day and pretty much everyone was peacefully dozing.

Finally Lillian yawned and opened one eye.

She rubbed her eyes and smiled, "Ah, November," she mumbled and hopped up (or tried, she was still half asleep).

After stumbling up she looked outside, she smiled and noticed how it was raining. It was her favorite weather.

Lillian smoothed down her hair and put on her glasses.

She slipped on her rain boots. She then hopped onto the porch.

She ran into the rain and smiled as the cool rain hit her face. She then looked at the forest.

It was a mistake. Her eyes caught a small hint of movement by a bush and she walked toward it, she reached it and put out her hand.

Just as she was about to touch it a bright light blinded her.

She felt her knees go weak and waited for the light to fade.

But it didn't, instead a voice said firmly, _Leave this mortal alone and leave our forest!_

Lillian couldn't speak, she tried to open her mouth but instead Bill's voice answered.

_I'm not in her! _

The voice scoffed, _Quite lying Bill! Leave this girl alone!_

Lillian was in complete and utter confusion.

She of course knew that Bill wasn't in her but the voice was making her dizzy.

Bill's voice sounded slightly panicked, _H-Hey she's…leave her alone!_

_No, she is tainted by your presence! We must rid her of it! The sooner she gives in the sooner she'll be ride of it!_

Bill's voice was defiantly panicked now, _No! No don't do that she'll die!_

Lillian started to sway, the light was enchanting and the voice sounded reasonable, just give in and then it'd be over. Simple.

Yet part of her was confused about what Bill was doing.

But that was starting to fade, in fact her whole body was staring to fade and it was getting harder and harder to focus.

Her eyes drooped and the voices were getting dimmer, Bill's voice finally shrieked.

_LEAVE HER ALONE!_

The light faded and Lillian collapsed. She groaned and her head ached.

A girl walked by. She gasped, "Lillian!"

This girls' name was Faye, she had brown hair, a brown sweater, and shorts.

She had helped Lillian defeat Bill when he had taken over her. She ran to the figure.

Faye shook Lillian, "LILLIAN WAKE UP!" she screamed, hey when you see demons in your friends you get scared when things like that happen.

Lillian groaned and held her forehead, "Bill…voices…" she mumbled.

"WHAT?! I thought you banished him!"

"Did…someone…else…light…creatures…"

Faye tried to lift the girl and grunted in strain, "Wow you're heavy!" she said through gritted teeth.

Lillian of course was no help at all and was in a whole other world entirely.

She had no idea what terrible secret she was going to uncover.

**Yay I finally found a way to make Bill seem kinda like a good guy! He's like my favorite monster so…also, introducing Faye!**

**Faye: Hello people of the internet! I belong to GravityFallsChick! I'm her OC!**

**Lillian: Why yes, yes you are.**

**Faye: It seems we have a lot of catching up to do!**

**Lillian: YEAH!**

**Me: Yeah, those two have been dying to talk to each other once again. **

**Review please!**


	4. Halloween AGAIN!

Lillian groaned and opened her eyes, her head ached and her memory was fuzzy.

She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and squinted at the blurred figures in front of her.

She wondered where her glasses had gone.

"Hey guys I think she's waking up!"

Lillian's hand brushed against her glasses, she put them on and looked at the now clear figures above her.

Dipper, Mabel, and Faye were sitting on the floor and seemed to be in the middle of a discussion.

It had been Mabel who had spoken and she grinned at Lillian who in reply smiled. "What happened?" she asked.

Faye shrugged, "I dunno, I just found you unconscious on the ground outside. I dragged you here," she explained and Lillian noticed she was once again in Dipper and Mabel's room.

Faye them frowned, "So what happened?" she asked. Lillian thought for a moment trying to remember.

"Umm, well, everyone else was asleep, and I was bored..so I went outside and then I saw something move by the forest. So I went to it…and…um…I can't remember anything else," she admitted.

Dipper frowned deep in thought, "That's weird, maybe it had something to do with a creature," he said.

Lillian shrugged, "But what would they want with me?" she mused. "Hey did you guys notice anything strange yesterday?"

They nodded recoiling the night before.

Mabel was the first to break the silence, "Yeah, I thought I saw this one girl who was dress up as a fairy's wings flap. But I just thought I was going cray cray," she said.

Faye spoke next, "And I'm pretty sure this one boy who I thought was dressed up as a goblin wasn't dressed up," she said.

Dipper nodded, "And I thought I saw a little kid dressed up as a ghost but I thought I saw her become transparent for a moment!" he said. Lillian frowned.

"Ok, so apparently monsters come out on Halloween because no one would know who is who!" she concluded. There was a mumble of agreement.

"And I think we have a chance to prove that tonight!" Dipper said. They frowned, "How?" they asked.

Dipper smiled, "Well I've heard that since everyone here LOVES Halloween so much starting this year their gonna start having a follow up Halloween!" he said.

The chance seemed to good to be true, but they of course took it. Lillian nodded, "Ok, we just have to realize what the monsters want with me!" she said.

Faye nodded, "We gotta list the possible reasons! Lill, has anything weird been happening to you that the creatures may not like?" she asked.

_Heh heh, about that…_

Lillian thought for a moment which of course meant she was talking to Bill.

_What? What is it?_

_It may have been because of what I did to you…_

_Taking over my body and trying to destroy my friends?_

_Well…not just-, _for a moment Bill seemed to have been about to say more but he stopped himself, _Yeah, that, I bet they think you're me!_

_Well then I'm telling them you've been talking in my brain!_

_Why?_

_It could be important! _

_Fine you can tell them!_

Lillian sighed, "Ok, look, me and Bill are talking-"

"WHAT?!"

"Because he loves to annoy me and will talk in my brain until I answer. Now we think it may be because he took over my body that the monsters don't like me," she said.

"Oh.."

They sat in silence for a moment thinking it over. It made sense, and they could prove it tonight.

Faye nodded, "Better bust out my costume again!" she said.

Lillian smiled, "What WAS your costume?" she asked.

"A dark bride," Faye said simply. "What's your's?" she asked. Lillian smiled.

"Oh you'll see…."

Lillian was once again in her costume and she land on her cane, "Guys hurry up in there! How long does it take to dress up as Myhtbusters?" she demanded.

"Hey using makeup to cover up a eyebrow is hard!" Mabel defended from inside the bathroom.

"And it is kinda hard to put on a fake mustache without a mirror!" Dipper said from inside the closet.

Lillian rolled her eyes and waited. Finally after a while she talked to Bill.

_You were about to say something else back there, what?_

Silence.

_I know you can here me, Bill._

Silence once more.

_Fine, I'll find out myself._

Lillian waited a moment and then growled as silence met her once more, it wasn't that kind of empty silence where no one was there but the kind of uneasy silence where someone just won't answer.

Dipper and Mabel finally came out dressed in their silly costumes.

They all grabbed their trick-or-treating bags and ran out.

They all thundered down the stairs and outside to see once more kids were out and about trick-or-treating.

They noticed Faye and ran to her.

Faye had a dark black wedding dress ripped slightly at the edges, she had on black boots, her face was touched up with makeup making it look pale, she had black lipstick, she had black eye shadow, and a black veil covered her pale face.

She looked scary and evil. Yet she yelped like a wounded puppy when she noticed Lillian's costume, "Oh god Lillian. Is this supposed to be funny?!" she demanded.

Lillian shrugged, "It depends, for example, I know it's supposed to be funny for me to see peoples faces when they see, but you can find it funny too!" she said.

Faye rolled her eyes and shook her bag, "Let's fill this baby up again!" she said.

Mabel then held up her fist, "And go find some monsters!" she said.

They ran into the street determined to find monsters (and get candy), "Yeah!"


	5. Broken fourth walls & secrets revealed!

**Prepare to have you minds blown guys...or not...but probably.**

Lillian looked around at the kids once again roaming the streets, "So…how do we know who is a monster?" Mabel asked. Dipper grinned and brought out book three.

"Leave that to me. We'll just use all of the stuff to attract monsters and then we'll know!" he said.

Lillian sighed, "Are we gonna go into one of those montages where music is playing and we're attracting monsters?" she asked.

"HEY DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!" An author with red hair and glasses who resembled Lillian boomed.

Lillian shrank back, "Ok ok!" she said. "Jut to be clear that _is _what we're gonna do isn't it?"

"*sigh* Yes…"

(with corny happy music playing in the background.)

Dipper wagged a bloody steak in front of a couple people dressed as werewolves. Most rolled there eyes and walked away.

One stayed and pounced on the steak with Dipper screaming but the screaming wasn't he heard because music was playing.

Mabel waved a couple pieces of garlic in front of someone dressed as a vampire. He hissed and ran away.

Lillian pointed a laser pointer on the ground in front of a werecat, the monster pounced on it and Lillian lead her into a cage.

(music stops)

Lillian brushed the dust off her costume, "Ah. Well that wasn't to hard!" she said. Faye had claw marks on her veil.

Dipper was beat up and had lost his mustache. "Speak for yourself!" he groaned and collapsed.

The werecat (who was a girl with brown hair) hissed at them, "Hissss, erg you tricked me!" she scowled at Lillian. Lillian nodded.

"Yes, yes we did. Now, why do you not like me?" she asked. The girl sniffed in her direction, she hissed again.

"Oooh I'd recognize that smell anywhere! Run mortals while you have the chance! There's a demon inside this poor mortal! Bill Cipher!" she warned the others.

Lillian shook her head, "No, I'm not Bill," she told the girl. "I knew it." The werecat hissed again and tried to get out of her cage.

Lillian sighed, "Look, I promise that I'm not Bill-"

"Your promise means nothing to me!"

"He took me and possessed me. That's why I smell like him."

"You're dressed like him."

"It's Halloween. Anyway, take a closer whiff."

She crouched by the cage so far away that the werecat could smell her closely but not claw her eyes out.

The girl leaned close and took a long sniff.

"You smell to much like a mortal to be him," she admitted. "But you also smell to much like him to be-you know what," she gave them a sly knowing smile,"that MUST be it. Never mind, I believe you."

The girl then shifted uncomfortably in her cage, "Can I go now?" she asked.

They let her out, the werecat held out her hand/paw and Lillian shook it, "I'm Marcy," Marcy said.

"I'm Lillian," Lillian said.

Dipper, Mabel, and Faye introduced themselves and Marcy grinned, "Well I gotta go, tell the others you're not him and call off the plan," she said.

She ran away before they could say anything else.

Marcy, while she was going to tell the other creatures, smiled slyly, "Oh Bill you naughty demon!" she said.

Lillian brushed herself off and grinned, "Well great! I guess I'm safe now how about we go trick-"

"CHARGE!"

A bunch of forest animals ran from the other side of the forest, they screamed and grabbed Lillian.

Somewhere in the mob Marcy screamed for them to stop but of course she was lost in the mob of creatures.

Dipper, Faye, and Mabel screamed as they took away Lillian and pushed them down.

The creatures took Lillian into the forest.

They tied her down and she was soon unable to move. Lillian took a fast breath, "I'm NOT BILL!" she defended desperately.

The creatures didn't listen and a fairy pushed through the mob.

In her hands was a scroll and she unraveled it.

_Ok we REALLY need to be going_, Bill's voice said in Lillian's head. Lillian struggled.

_TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY!_

_NO! JUST LET ME COME INTO YOUR BODY FOR A SEC AND THEN WE CAN TALK LATER!_

_NEVER JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY!_

"Bill Cipher. You have wreaked havoc for far to long. Now I shall destroy you and free this poor mortal!" the fairy said. Lillian felt a burning sensation start in her stomach.

She winced, "I-I'm not B-Bill!" she said. The fairy slammed down her hand.

"Silence! We will not listen to your lies!" she said harshly. Lillian wanted to shrink away but she could't move because she was tied down.

"Any way. We will now cast the following spell destroying you once and for all. Ladies, do your thing."

A couple of pixies walked forward, they all in union held up their hands and starting muttering a spell.

The burning sensation became stronger and Lillian started to struggle.

"Ow! Ok please this is really starting to HURT!" she squeaked. They ignored her and kept chanting.

Lillian's body started to glow. She started to struggled harder and fight against the bonds desperately.

_BILL YOU HAVE TO TELL ME NOW! _

_Aw we can wait._

_I'M DIEING HERE!_

_Mortals and their fragile bodies._

**_TELL ME!_**

_You really don't want to know._

_YES NOW TELL ME!_

_You're not a human! You're part demon!_

_What?_

_Uh…that's all now fight back!_

The pain grew very intense and Lillian let out a scream in pain.

_I CAN'T!_

_JUST DO IT!_

Lillian let out a cry of pain and with all her might broke the bonds.

She floated into the air. Her body glowed with power. The pixies screamed, "BUT THOSE WE MADE TO HOLD DEMONS!" one shrieked.

"I"M NOT A DEMON! I'M PART DEMON!" Lillian screamed.

She then threw out a wave of power knocking over the creatures and knocking them out.

Lillian collapsed and passed out as well.

_Oh boy…_

Half an hour later Dipper, Mabel, and Faye found Lillian still passed out. The creatures were gone and there was no sign of any damage.

They picked her up and dragged her to the Mystery Shack.

Meanwhile Lillian was having a discussion with Bill in her unconscious state.

"So, you're like my dad?" she asked him dreading the answer.

"Nah. Your parents are your real parents. I'm more like an uncle," Bill replied.

Lillian let out a sigh of relief, "Well what happened?" she asked.

"Your more like an experiment. Yah see, when your parents found you, you were sick. I forget what you had but it was deadly to babies. You would have died if it wasn't for me. Your parents prayed to anything and I got a brilliant idea. I visited them. I told them I could cure you if I could do a little test on you. They readily agreed and I took you away. I did experiments with you maybe seeing if I could make a host perfect for me. I gave you back to them after putting my DNA into you. You were heathy because I kept my promise. Bt something went wrong with you and now. Well your pretty much this!" Bill finished.

Lillian shivered, the darkness that enveloped the two started to fade, "Your waking up, I gotta go," Bill said and disappeared. Lillian frowned.

How was she gonna explain this to her friends?

**I let Lillian know to much! She knows about the fourth wall! Urg! Well anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! **

**Review please!**


	6. Backstories and more secrets!

**Hey guys this story features a new OC from Ironpatriotrox and a backstory for Lillian in case some of you didn't understand. **

_A young baby with golden hair and pale skin laid on a hospital bed. She coughed weakly._

_Her parents stood over her, "Please we'll do anything just cure her!" her mother pleaded to a doctor._

_The man frowned sadly at the weak baby, "I'm sorry ma'am but there's nothing I can do. We've done all we can possibly do with this child without hurting her. We just have to wait and give her the medication she's already one. If she gets better she gets better. If she doesn't…" he trailed off._

_Lillian's father banged his fist down, "Try harder! C'mon there has to be something else you can do!" he said desperately. The doctor sadly shook his head._

"_We can't do anything else with this baby. She's too fragile for surgery. We just have to wait and see if she gets better."_

_He patted Lillian's mother on the shoulder and started to walk out, "I'll let you have a moment with her."_

_Young Lillian turned toward her mother and groggily stared up at her. She coughed weakly once more and frowned. _

_Her father sighed and sat down, he put his arm around his wife and they sat in silence._

_"Please…we'll do anything," he finally prayed. "Just let our daughter be ok."_

_ A bright light flashed in the room and it became grayscale. "Anything eh?"_

* * *

_Two years later a three year old Lillian happily skipped around her house giggling playing with her friends. Her parents watched her smiling. Her father finally turned to his wife serious, "I think we have to move honey," he said._

_His wife frowned, "Why?" she asked confused. _

_"They're gonna test her, She was the first to ever survive that disease as a young baby. They're gonna see what she has in her blood stream or whatever to see if they can find a way to get that into other children with medicine and if they find out what Bill did to her…" Lillian's father trailed off._

_Lillian squealed as one of her friends tackled her._

_Her mother nodded, "Yeah I agree…" she admitted. _

_They sighed and continued watching. "But maybe they won't come…maybe they'll just let us be," Lillian's mom finally said hopefully. _

_She was wrong._

* * *

_"Mommy why are we movin'?" a three year old Lillian asked her mother as they packed. Her mother smiled sadly._

_"We told you honey, in the new place we're going to live in it's gonna be cleaner and you'll have more room!" she hastily explained._

_Young Lillian let out a soft: oh, and paused for a moment in thought. After a minute she looked back up, "Will I be able to see my friends?" she asked._

_Her mother nodded, "Yes honey we have your friends' parents' phone numbers so you'll get to talk with them." Lillian let out another oh._

_"Will I get to show them my glasses once I get them?" she asked. Her mother nodded and with a forced smile gently pushed the young child towards the door._

_"Now go on your friends are outside playing!" she said. Lillian smiled and ran out the door to play with her friends. Her mother sadly sighed and continued to pack._

_"We'll have to find a way to keep those eyes under control," she murmured. For at the last glance Lillian had given her mother her eyes had flashed a different color and form all together. _

_The whites were black and the pupils were white with no color at all._

* * *

"Lillian?"

"Urg…"

"Hey guys I think she's waking up!"

Lillian opened her eyes and groggily stared up at her friends staring down at her. "Why is it that ever since I came in contact with Bill I pass out?" she asked her voice heavy with sleep.

Mabel laughed and Lillian propped herself up. Dipper grinned down at her, "SO how did you get away from ALL of those forest animals?" Dipper asked.

Lillian frowned, "Uh…" she bit her lip wondering what to say. Faye frowned.

"What is it Lillian?" she asked.

_I can't tell them now! No I'll just have to wait a bit! They'll probably try to get rid of me! Thinking I could turn on them! _Lillian thought. "Nothing! I just…uh gosh I don't really remember what I did!" she said hastily.

She got up and grinned, "I gotta go get some air ok?" she asked. They nodded slightly puzzled by their friends behavior.

Lillian ran out of the room and up to the roof. She gulped up the fresh air and tried to calm her nerves. "I'm a freak…"

_Hey it's not that bad!_

"Go away Bill I'm not in the mood."

_Fine…_

Bill went silent and Lillian sighed as she felt his presence leave her mind. Lillian hugged her knees and sniffled, "I can never tell them now!" she said sadly.

"No one can understand this!" she said. For a moment her form flickered and disappeared and then became solid. She yelped and jumped.

She then let out a moan and brought her fist down, "I can't believe you Bill!"

_You were gonna die._

"GO!"

Lillian growled and then she grit her teeth.

"Hey you're not the only one," said a unknown voice. A very familiar voice.

Lillian jumped and turned, behind her was a twelve year old boy with midnight black hair, icy blue eyes, a black suit, dress suit, and a bow tie.

"Bill?!" she demanded. The boys voice had sounded like younger and slightly different version of Bill's.

The young Bill shook his head, "Nah. It's an easy mistake though." His form flickered as he appeared beside Lillian.

He sat down. Lillian scooted away. The boy laughed, "The names Jack Nightshade," he held out his hand.

Lillian frowned and stared at the hand. Jack gave her a sly smile. Lillian scooted away a foot.

"What are you?" she asked. Jack laughed.

"Well I'm a dream demon. But I'm not Bill. I'm his son," he said.

"WHAT?!"

_WHAT?!_

"Oh Bill's here," Jack said rolling his eyes.

_EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!_

_"Aren't you supposed to know all?" _Jack taunted.

_SHUT UP AND EXPLAIN!_

Jack laughed and Lillian just stared at the boy with her jaw to the floor.

"Well it all started twelve years ago…" Jack began.

**I personally enjoyed writing Jack because he seemed really cool. Ironpatriotrox I hope you enjoyed how I wrote him!**


	7. More backstories!

**Ok guys so I made Jack's backstory! Yay! Again this guy is fun to write about. Oh and I'm pretty happy to post two chapters in one day!**

_Bill growled as he loomed over a now crying two year old Lillian. "Why can't I enter this child's body?!" he demanded. _

_He screamed in frustration and a ball of fire and pure energy shot to of his hand. He held up a vile of human DNA and his DNA. He smashed them down._

_His body flashed red, this was supposed to work. Lillian whimpered and tried to shrink away. Bill growled._

_"Fighting against my power are you?" his eye narrowed. "Stupid baby. I cured you the least you can do is let me use your body as a host!"_

_Lillian cried. "Mamma!" she whimpered. Bill snorted._

_"Oh you want your mom?" he asked the young girl. _

_Something the demon didn't notice was the mix of human DNA and his DNA mixing together. _

_A human form started to bubble up and soon a baby boy who was two years old with black hair and blue eyes appeared. _

_The presence Bill had created to keep unwanted visitors out of his home noticed the boy and not knowing what he was cast him out of the dream realm Bill lived in. _

_The boy who would grow up to be Jack found himself on a bush in a rainy street in Gravity Falls Oregon. _

_Being just brought to life he had all the basic knowledge of a two-year old and all he could think of right now was that he was alone and confused. Young Jack started to cry._

_Meanwhile two of the richer towns people walked down a street, a husband and wife. _

_The Nightshades to be exact. The wife was crying, "We'll never have a child!" she cried._

_Her husband comforted her, "Honey let's not jump to conclusions, we'll just have to keep trying," he said. _

_His wife stopped and heard Jack crying, "What is that?" she asked. Her husband frowned and heard._

_"That sounds like a baby!" he exclaimed. They turned to see Jack. Mrs. Nightshade ran to him and scooped him up._

_"Oh my god you poor thing! Honey we have to help this child!" she said. "This must be fate!"_

_Her husband nodded, "C'mon honey lets get this child in some dry warm cloths!" he said and they hurried home._

_They named him Jack and kept him as their own. As he grew up he seemed to be a perfectly growing boy. _

_Though he had weird quirks just as any boy would._

_Like how he came up with the catchphrase, "Reality is a illusion, the universe is a hologram. BYE PLATINUM! BYE!" _

_And for some reason he enjoyed wearing a suit, dress shoes, and a tie. _

_And he was a very smart boy for some one his age. _

_Over time he made an enemy, a young nine year old celebrity named Gideon Gleeful._

_And then came the Pine twins. Jack was immediately taken with Mabel Pines but he was to scared to approach her. _

_He hated Gideon even more for trying to take advantage of Mabel and her family. One night he found Gideon trying to sneak into the Pines family's house. He followed the boy. _

_He watched what happened with Gideon and had quite a laugh. _

_But just as he was about to leave he noticed Gideon with the second book. _

_After watching him laugh evilly and walk into the forest Jack followed. _

_He watched Bill get summoned just as Mabel and Soos did and since he was Bill's son once he saw something he immediately knew things about it._

_He got one glance at Bill and knew he was his father._

_Jack had been so shocked he had sat there stunned not able to help Mabel and the gang._

_He started to learn how to use his demon powers and said nothing about what he learned to his parents for he knew they had found him and taken him in._

_And then Lillian had come along. Jack at first was puzzled with the girl. He couldn't quite place what she was._

_He watched her and even saw her on her rampage when she had been taken over by Bill. _

_After that he knew who she was. He had lurked in the shadows a her funeral since she was his long lost cousin. _

_And after she came back to life he had been trying to find a way to meet her._

_Tell her. Explain things to her._

_Because she was the only one he considered his real blood related family. Besides Bill but he didn't like Bill that much._

_He knew what Bill did. _

"…and that's what happened," Jack concluded.

_So now I have two relatives…_

"Shut up Bill!" both Jack and Lillian said at the same time. They turned to each other and laughed.

"Cool!"

_And they both tell me to shut up._

**Review please!**


	8. A secret society!

"So is that all you wanted to tell me?" Lillian asked sensing there was something else.

"Yes! Wait! No," Jack said suddenly frowning darkly.

"What?" Lillian asked scared by the sudden change of attitude. Jack noticed where they were standing and frowned.

"Let's talk somewhere else," he said. "This is a secret." He grabbed Lillian's hand and they disappeared.

They reappeared back in the forest. "Ok I left out something when I told you my story," Jack said.

Lillian frowned, "What?" she asked.

Jack bit his lip, "Ok, when I saw Bill and learned things about him I also learned there was a secret society in Gravity Falls. I think Grunkle Stan is part of them but I'm not sure. They have all the books and are using them as a doorway to unimaginable power. They were used to power a machine, Grunkle Stan got the third from Dipper and after he was done have it back. Bill wants the power too and they don't want him to have it so he's an enemy to them. If they find out that he has kids they're gonna try to capture us. Use us!" Jack explained.

Lillian's jaw dropped, "Ok, well we just have to keep it a secret from them!" she said.

Then realization hit her, "That means I can't tell Dipper and Mabel," she said sadly. Jack thought for a moment.

"I think you can tell them. We just have to make sure Grunkle Stan or any members of the secret society don't find out," he said.

Lillian frowned, "Who are the others?" she asked.

Jack shrugged, "I don't know. I only learned about there being a secret society. Bill wasn't really thinking much of Stan or the society when I first saw him," Jack said.

Lillian nodded, "Ok. Dipper and Mabel will keep it a secret! I know they will! Oh, can I tell Faye. Me and her are also good friends!" Lillian said.

Jack thought for a moment, "The girl with the brown hair and brown sweater?" he asked. Lillian nodded.

"Sure I guess," Jack said. Lillian nodded then frowned.

"Now how are we getting home?" she asked. Jack snapped his fingers and they disappeared.

Little did they know, a unknown spy watched their conversation from his hiding spot. He grinned evilly.

"Perfect…" he said. He whispered something into his walkie talkie.

"Two of them…yes…yes we'll get them in our power and make sure they're cut of from the outside world…ok…copy that!" he turned it off and ran away.

Meanwhile Lillian and Jack walked back into the Mystery Shack. Just as Lillian was about to say something she was tackled to the ground by Mabel.

"OH MY GOSH LILLIAN WE WERE WORRIED WHERE WERE YOU?!" she cried.

Lillian laughed nervously, "On the roof…urg Mabel…can't…breath!" Mabel let her go and they got up.

Mabel noticed Jack and smiled, "Who's this?" she asked. Jack's face turned slightly pink and Lillian stifled a laugh.

"This is Jack," she introduced. "Jack this is Mabel."

Jack smiled, "Hello, Mabel! Nice to meet you!" he said his voice slightly higher then usual.

Lillian tried to hide her snickers.

Jack glared at her and Lillian faked a look of innocence. Mabel turned and yelled, "GUYS I FOUND LILLIAN!" she called.

As she was distracted Jack told Lillian off, "You practically tipped her off!" he scream whispered.

Lillian grinned, "Hey I've never had dirt on a family member before! This is hilarious!" she whispered back.

Jack frowned and folded his arms, Lillian sighed, "Fine sorry. I'll do better!" she said.

Jack nodded and they turned back just as everyone came back down. Dipper grinned at Lillian, "Lillian you've been gone for like forty minutes! Where were you?!" he demanded.

Lillian rolled her eyes, "I was on the roof," she said. Faye noticed Jack.

"And who's the guy?" she asked. Mabel grinned.

"This is Jack!" she said. Jack smiled at them.

"Hi!" he said. Dipper's eyes narrowed.

"Hey! I'd recognize that voice! You're Bill!" he said. Jack shook his head.

"It's an honest mistake but I'm not Bill Cipher. That's actually what we wanted to talk about, " he said.

Dipper folded his arms and glared at the boy. Lillian sighed, "Dipper he's not Bill, but there's a reason he seems like it," she said.

Faye frowned, "What?" she asked.

Lillian took a breath and told them their secrets.

**Oh no! A spy for the secret society has found out! What are they gonna do?! And how are Dipper, Mabel, and Faye gonna react to Lillian and Jack's secret?! Also I'm liking writing Jack a lot!**

**Jack: Why thank you!**

**Lillian: Can we go now?**

**Review please!**


	9. They got Lillian and Jack!

**I'm very proud of this chapter just so you know! I hope you guys like it! READ ON!**

Silence. That was all Lillian heard when she finished. She bit her lip and waited for one of them to turn.

To tell them they were untrustworthy. Freaks. But that never came. Instead Dipper smiled kindly, "We won't tell. We promise!" he said.

He turned to Mabel and Faye, "Right guys?" they nodded. Lillian and Jack both relaxed, then realized they had been holding their breath.

Mabel smiled, "Yeah! We won't let anyone hurt you guys!" she said. Jack's face became slightly pink again. He was glad they hadn't told about his crush on Mabel.

"Thanks guys!" Lillian beamed happily. Jack then smiled.

"Now I need to teach you about your powers!" he said. Lillian grinned.

"I have powers?!" she asked. Jack nodded.

"For example," he disappeared and reappeared in front of her. He then floated three feet above the ground and finally a blue ball of fire appeared in his hand.

He grinned, "Cool right?" Lillian nodded. Mabel grinned at the boy.

"Oh wow that's AWESOME! Lillian you get to do that?" she asked. Jack blushed and Lillian grinned.

"I-I guess so!" she said. Jack grinned.

"But not now, it's better to train at night. Less people would see," he said. Lillian nodded.

Ok! Hey anyone wanna watch Ducktective?" she asked. Everyone nodded. After all, that duck was a genius.

As they sat down Jack made an effort to sit beside Mabel which Lillian noted smugly. _This is great! Now I can blackmail him!_ she thought.

Of course she was joking since he was family but she was going to have some fun with this secret.

Then her heart sunk as she realized she was join to have to tell Jack about Mabel and Mermando. _Later, I'll tell him later._ she decided.

Just then the door dinged and Lillian jumped up, "I'll get it!" she said. She opened the door and swung out her arms.

"Welcome to a world of mystery!" she then noticed a man in a black suit and black glasses staring down at her.

"Lillian Green?" he asked. Lillian nodded.

"Are you a tax collector? 'Cause Stan said you might come and if so he's not here," she said. But instead of responding the man grabbed her.

She yelped and the man said, "You're coming with me." Lillian struggled.

"W-What did I do?!" she demanded. But the man pulled her away. Two more men ran in the house and pulled out a kicking Jack.

"HEY LET ME GO!" he yelled. "YOU'RE WRINKLING MY SUIT!"

The men ignored him, Dipper, Mabel, and Faye ran out.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Dipper demanded. Lillian screamed and struggled.

The men regarded them coldly, "Pines, and other, you better go now before things get ugly." one of them said.

Mabel stepped forward, "Let our friends go!" she said. The men snorted and pulled out two things Dipper, Mabel, and Faye couldn't quit place.

They pressed a button on the weird object and smoke started to spray out of them.

They threw them at the kids and ran away with Jack and Lillian.

Dipper, Mabel, and Faye coughed and their eyes started to droop. They became sleepy and the world started to fade away.

Dipper heard a dull thud and then another as bodies hit the ground. He sleepily tried to grasp on to something but was too clumsy.

He tried to remember what he was supposed to do, he knew there was a emergency. But what was it? Now all his thoughts were converting to sleep.

He collapsed onto his knees and his eyes closed, he heard bother thud as his body hit the ground but he didn't care.

All he could think was this, _I need to help Lillian…_

* * *

Lillian screamed as she and Jack were taken away. They were thrown into a car and were driven away.

There was a wall blocking Lillian and Jack from the people in the front seat.

Lillian tried the door but it was on child lock. "Jack can you use your powers to open the doors?" she asked her cousin.

He nodded and focused on the door. After a minute he sighed, "No I can't. They must have done something to them," he said. Lillian sighed and sat back.

Jack glanced worriedly at his cousin, "So what now?" he asked.

Lillian chewed her lip, "We wait," she replied.

**Oh no! They took Lillian and Jack away! What are they gonna do to her?! How are Dipper, Mabel, and Faye gonna help?! Why am I asking questions when I could be working on another chapter?! **

**Review please!**


	10. This isn't a movie!

**Yay another chapter! I just wanted to say once again I'm am loving writing Jack! He's so...dapper! Heh heh...and funny.**

Jack pounded on the door. It had been half a hour and the windows were blocked. Apparently the wall was also sound proof.

Jack wished it wasn't though, he had thought of some very unpleasant words he wanted to shout at these people right now.

Lillian sighed, "Give it up Jack. They've obviously proofed this car of anything we could do," she said sadly. Jack furrowed his brow and glared at his cousin.

"Well I have to try! Maybe they forgot something!" he said. Lillian sighed, her eyes flickered forms, the whites were black and the pupils were white. There was no color.

Jack gasped, "Lillian! Your eyes!" he said. Lillian frowned.

"Hm? Oh they change when I get annoyed," she said. Jack happily shook his head.

"No no no! That means that your powers are starting to turn on!" he said. Lillian tilted her head.

"Ok look, when I was discovering my powers I tried to get my emotions running. When I did my eyes flickered and my powers worked best!" Jack explained.

Lillian frowned, "Well how is that going to help?" she asked. "They've proofed it remember?"

Jack nodded, "Yes but with the knowledge that only one of us knew how to use our powers!" he said.

Lillian nodded grinning, "Yeah…hey yeah that could actually work!" she said.

Jack nodded, "Ok so what you do is-" suddenly the car stopped. Lillian's eyes stopped flickering. Her and Jack gasped.

The door opened ad the men roughly pulled them out. Jack kicked and struggled.

"You stupid pieces of-" he was cut off as one man put a hand over his mouth. The man shuddered and Lillian got the feeling Jack was licking his hand.

She was confirmed when her cousin made a sour face. The men carried them away into a bunker and harshly threw them into a cell.

Jack spat and wiped his tongue. Lillian frowned, "Why did you lick his hand?" she asked. He shrugged.

"As a way to smite him," he said. Lillian rolled her eyes.

"Jack, you're weird," she said. Jack grinned.

"Just because I use fancy words doesn't make me weird," he said.

"You remind me of that magician villain from Super Paper Mario."

"Just because I dress fancy doesn't mean I'm weird," Jack replied. Lillian sighed.

"So…now what?" Lillian asked. Jack shrugged.

"Well…I could claw my way out of here," he said. He went to the corner and scratched at the corner. Lillian rolled her eyes.

"If you were a werecat," she said. Jack ignored her and continued. Finally after ten minutes he let out a frustrated huff.

"If we had a spoon this would go by faster!" he said. Lillian facepamled.

"Jack…the isn't…the freaking….MOVIES!" she said. Jack ignored her and buried his face in his hands.

"Well I wish it was then right now I'd be punching a guard in the face as you uppercut another and then we'd be escaping!" he said. Lillian rolled her eyes. Suddenly she heard a spraying sound.

She whirled around to see a nozzle spraying a white thick fog. She screamed and pulled Jack away.

They both screamed as the substance filled the air. They held heir breath until their faces turned blue.

Lillian was the first to go, she opened her mouth a breathed in a lung full. She collapsed coughing until she was still.

Jack was horrified and as well as he could with the lack of air checked her pulse.

She had one. He breathed a sigh of relief and then realize his mistake. His eyelids drooped and he collapsed as well. Two men came in and dragged them away…

* * *

Dipper paced the room, he breathed heavily, Mabel rolled her eyes, "Dipper you've paced enough to have walked two miles," she said. Faye nodded.

"Yeah we'll get Lillian back!" Dipper shook his head.

"No you guys don't get it! We'll need help if we can defeat theses guys and remember we said we couldn't tell anyone Lillian's secret!" he said. "Not Grunkle Stan! Not any of the adults!"

Faye frowned, "What about Soos and Wendy?" she asked.

"Not them either!"

Mabel chewed her lip, "What're you saying bro-bro?" she asked. Dipper stopped.

"I'm SAYING that of we can't get anyone else's help, then all we have is each other to find Lillian and Jack in a unknown area, break them out, and keep them hidden from a giant secret society!" he said.

And they were completely alone.

**Hello! I got the super Paper Mario thing from Ironpatriotrox! And also...AHHHH LILLIAN AMD JACK ARE BEING TAKEN AWAY AND PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DO WHO-KNOWS-WHAT TO THEM! Well I know but still! **

**Review please!**


	11. Uh oh torture!

Lillian groaned and opened her eyes, "Ja…ck?" she asked sleepily. Her vision cleared and she found herself strapped down on a table.

She weakly struggled to break the bonds but failed. She let out a cry and grit her teeth, "Come out and show yourself you cowards!" she called out to whoever was doing this.

Nothing, "And where's Jack?! You better not be hurting him!" She writhed in her bonds. "Leave me and Jack alone!"

Suddenly an electric current flowed through them shocking Lillian into stillness. It hurt like crazy and Lillian bit back a scream. Once she was completely still it stopped.

Lillian breathed a ragged breath, her chest heaved. A voice rose over the intercom.

"Every time you misbehave, we will shock you," it sad coldly. Lillian coughed.

"W-What am I a d-dog?" she asked. She was shocked again and screamed.

"Idiot girl. The more you struggle the more painful it will be!" the voice scoffed. Lillian's eyes flickered. Where fear should have been anger started to boil up.

These people were thinking as if she was a animal! Shocking her to 'behave'! She started to struggled and another current of electricity ran through the bonds, this time far more painful.

Lillian kept on struggling, screaming out insults at whoever was doing this. Finally she went limp and her chest heaved in painful grunts.

"You're more stupid then we thought! You better calm down or you'll kill yourself and then you'll be no use to use," the voice said.

Lillian closed her eyes, _They want stupid? I'll give them stupid! _"Uglysayswhat?" she asked in a very low voice.

"What?"

Lillian tried to control her giggles, "BWAHAHAH!" she burst out laughing. Of course she was just laughing at her pitiful try at a stupid joke but the others didn't know that.

Another current of electricity run through her. Lillian's body convulsed but when the current stopped she was still laughing.

"It tickles!" she said. It did NOT tickle, not one bit was it funny, but it made Lillian happy to annoy the crap out of those people.

She held back a snicker as she heard the voice scream, "OH COME ON!" Lillian felt another current of electricity hit her and she was thrown off her guard.

Her mind separated into two parts, one taking care off those people, the other worrying about Jack.

* * *

Jack awoke to find himself strapped down to a table. "L-Lill?" he questioned part of him hoping his red haired cousin was with him.

There was no answer. Jack tried to reach up and finger his tie (as he often did when he was nervous) but remembered his hands were strapped to the table.

He fidgeted nervously, "Whoever's there, show yourself!" he demanded trying to sound brave.

He had hoped someone would walk into the room but was instead greeted by a voice over an intercom.

"Hello Jack Nightshade. We've been waiting for you to wake up," it said. Jack's icy blue eyes glared at the speaker it had come out of.

"Leave me and Lillian alone!" he said. He heard the voice chuckle without humor.

"Ah, it's funny. You're cousin said the same thing." Jack's eyes widened.

"What did you do to her?!" he demanded.

"I don't like your tone," the voice said coldly. A current of electricity shocked him and Jack screamed in pain.

It kept on coming for five minutes until it finally shut off. His chest heaved and his nerves where frayed.

"Where's…Lillian?" he weakly demanded.

"Oh you're just like her, stupid, ignorant," the sneer was evident in the person's voice. Jack felt anger bubble up inside him. How dare they talk about his cousin like that?!

"Just so you know those are both synonyms right?" he asked. He felt another shock. Finally he couldn't take it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO LILLIAN?!" he roared. Jack was surprised at how much he cared for his cousin, he had only met her a while ago.

No, she was family, time didn't matter. "Fine! You want to see your precious cousin?!" the voice spat. A flat screen TV slid out of the wall.

A image flickered on. Jack gasped. Lillian sat in a room similar to his. Her forehead was beaded with sweat. Her chest heaved in painful grunts.

Her fists were clenched in tight balls. "I can take anything you throw at m-me!" she said. Jack winced at how weak she sounded.

It was obvious she was in awful condition. Suddenly she went limp and her bonds sparked. Jack realized they had electrocuted her again.

"LILLIAN!" he cried.

"Now that you have seen what we will do to you if you misbehave we shall interrogate you," the voice said.

Jack closed his eyes tightly, a figure entered the room, "I told you I don't want to do this!" a voice said. Jack started to shake.

He knew that voice. Oh how he hated being right!

**Hello guys! Hey I just wanted to say if you like this or my other stories then I think you'll like Ironpatriotrox's story called Fall. It has Jack and Lillian in there and I think it's really cool! **

**Jack: I make a small appearance!**

**Lillian: Not as small as mine!**

**Me: Shut up you two you made an appearance and it's a good story! Ugh they're whine so much!**


	12. Piece of cake!

**I don't think you guys are gonna be surprised who this is...**

Jack grit his teeth and turned away, his eyes were firmly closed shut. The person sat down besides him, "Look kid the more you talk about your dad the easier they'll go on ya," he said.

Jack sneered, "You make it sound like you're not part of this!" he hissed. "Like your not gonna hurt Lillian! THE NAME RING A BELL?!"

The man sighed, "I'm not gonna hurt you kid. Or your cousin," he said. Jack scowled.

"I don't believe you STAN!" Jack hissed. He opened his icy blue eyes and they glared at him. Stan sighed.

"Look, I'm not going to do this," Stan said. Jack sneered.

"Then leave me and Lillian so some other guy can come and take your place as you watch and I won't have to think of the great uncle of the Pines twins torturing us!" he hissed.

Grunkle Stan sighed in annoyance and got up and walked out. Jack felt himself being shocked again and he yelped.

* * *

Lillian was roughly thrown back into her and Jack's cell. She yelped as she slid across the floor and her head hit the wall.

She shifted and stayed down, her energy was drained from all the shocking and she was to weak to get up. She moaned.

Her whole body ached and she still felt electricity coursing through her body. Her eye wouldn't stop twitching! She weakly messaged her tumbled to make the pounding stop.

"I'm getting out of here!" she growled. Suddenly the door opened and Jack was thrown in, he yelped as he hit the ground.

Lillian studied him, he looked in much better shape then she was. Though his tie was slightly scorched. Jack noticed her and scooted closer.

"Lill you ok?" he asked. Lillian shook her head.

"Do I look ok?" she asked. Jack shook his head. Lillian sighed.

"We need to get out of here! Right now," she said. Jack frowned.

"How, they've obviously proofed this place of anything I can do. How can we get out?" he asked. Lillian thought.

"Well, it's like you said in the car, I'm getting closer to using my powers, if I can leaner how to use them, maybe we can bust out," she said. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, that could work. I just have to teach you to use them, without everyone knowing," he said. Lillian nodded.

"Piece of cake!"

Jack sighed, "Ok, get up," he said. Lillian complied though she winced and grunted in pain. Jack nodded.

"Ok, now try to get you emotions flowing," he said. Lillian nodded and thought of all they had been through so far. She started to get very angry and her eyes went full on demon.

Jack grinned, "Ok, now try to levitate!" he said. Lillian focused and her feet rose a inch of the ground. "Higher than that!" Lillian grunted and she slowly rose higher.

Finally once she reached three feet she fell back down. Jack clapped, "Good! Now we have to do is work on summoning fire, and telaporting!" Lillian frowned.

"Can't we do anything else?" she asked. Jack shook his head.

"Not that I know of," he said. Suddenly a guard walked by.

"Freaks…" he mumbled. Lillian scowled and her eyes turned demon, suddenly the man passed out, he collapsed and when he hit the ground he was fast asleep.

Jack gasped, "Lillian! What did you just do?!" he asked. Lillian frowned.

"I dunno, I just got really mad at that guy for calling us freaks and the next thing I know he's asleep!" she said. Jack grinned.

"Interesting! I wonder if I can do anything else!" he said. Suddenly another guard walked by, he gasped as he saw his friend on the ground.

"What did you two little monsters do?!" he demanded. Jack felt anger bubble up inside him, his eyes turned demon and suddenly the man collapsed.

Jack gasped, "Wow! We can make people pass out!" he said. Suddenly the second guard screamed. He rolled over fitfully.

The first slept peacefully and seemed to be having a great dream. Lillian tilted her head, "Hmmm, it seems we cause different things to happen in peoples sleep," she said.

Jack nodded, "Yes! So I cause people to have nightmares and you cause people to have good dreams!" he said. Lillian grinned.

"That's really cool!" she said. Jack nodded.

"Yes, I wonder if you have any different kinds of powers!" he said. Lillian nodded.

"Yeah! I bet I do!" she said. Her and Jack then sought out on helping her learn the rest of her powers.

* * *

Dipper, Mabel, and Faye had just finished their plan for getting Lillian and Jack back except for the part of finding out where they were.

Suddenly Stan walked into their room, Dipper hastily shoved their stuff under his bed and grinned at him, "H-Hey Grunkle Stan!" he said.

"Cut the act kid I know what your doing and I wanna help," said Grunkle Stan. Dipper frowned.

"But aren't you part of the secret society?" Dipper asked. Grunkle Stan nodded sadly.

"I am. But I don't want to hurt anyone, things started to get crazy when Bill go involved," he said. "And you NEED my help."

Faye frowned, "What?" she asked.

"I'm the only one who knows where they are," Grunkle Stan said.

**Hurray for new powers! Yeah I thought since they are part DREAM demon, shouldn't they be able to make people dream? Yeah so I came up with this! Yay!**

**Lillian: So right now all I can do is levitate and make people go to sleep?**

**Me: ...I gotta go!**

**Review please!**


	13. Clones!

Dipper, Mabel, and Faye suited up. Grunkle Stan instructed them on where to go, though he wasn't coming with them.

"They'll recognize me and will know where you guys are taking them," he had explained.

But as they got ready Mabel went through her own problems. As she thought about saving Lillian and Jack her thoughts mostly went back to Jack.

She felt her heart flutter as she thought of him. _No I CAN'T l-like him! I like Mermando! Oh what am I gonna do? _she thought.

"Hey guys can I go to the lake for a minute?" she asked. They nodded and continued as Mabel slipped out.

She clasped her seashell neckless and knew her boyfriend was coming.

He had given it to her so that whenever they wanted to talk all she had to do was clasp the shell and he would come.

She arrived at the lake and called out, "Mermando?" She was greeted by a familiar dolphin call. There he was smiling sadly at her.

She ran to him, "Mermando I have terrible news and you'll probably hate me afterwards," she said sadly. Mermando nodded.

"I have the same, let us say it at once!" he said.

"I have fallen for another!" they both said. They then gasped. Mermando took her hand.

"Mabel my darling, I was decreed by my father to marry another mermaid when I come of age and I am afraid I am starting to fall for her!" he said and a tear trickled down his face.

Mabel hugged him and sniffled, "I have met another boy, and I think I like him!" she said.

"G-Gills! You are covering my gills!" Mabel let go. Mermando breathed in, "Mabel, I am afraid we cannot be together. For we both like another. We could ever had been together in the first place, but I will always love you."

Mabel brushed aside a tear falling from her cheek, "I will l always love you too Mermando. I'm sorry, I wish this could have worked," she said.

Then her and Mermando kissed once again, for one last time, "Please keep in touch. I will always be there for you, Mabel," said Mermando.

Mabel nodded and smiled as he swam away, "I love you…" she whispered. And she then sought out to go back to her friends and sibling, she had work to do.

* * *

Mabel had just finished explaining what happened.

Dipper hugged her, "It'll be ok Mabel. Now we really have to go," he said.

Mabel nodded smiling bravely. "Lets go."

* * *

Lillian and Jack were still working on her powers when they heard a alarm sound. Jack jumped.

"What is that?!" he demanded.

Lillian smiled and her eyes shone with happiness, "We're getting out of here!" she said. She grabbed his hand and with a lot, and I mean a LOT she tellaported onto the other side.

Jack started at her in amazement, "Lill how did you do that?" he asked.

"Umm, I think I tapped into a bit of your powers," Lillian said. Jack shrugged and they let go of each others hand.

"Now lets go! I bet we'll see Dipper, Mabel, and Faye," she said. They ran out into another corridor. Suddenly they were grabbed and pulled into another room.

A women sneered at them, "Oh so you two are the Ciphers," she said.

"We are NOT the 'Ciphers!'" they both said.

The women sneered again, she threw them into the corner, they cried out and the women threw away a piece of cloth covering one side of the room to revel a machine.

She then pulled out a vile. Lillian caught a glance at what was inside, a golden hair and a black hair. She gasped.

The women put it into the machine and typed something into it muttering, "Better have some backup when those rotten kids get here," she said. Once she was done she laughed evilly and ran out.

Lillian groaned and got up, she rubbed her head, "I wonder what that was ab-" suddenly the machine dinged and a panel slide out of the bottom.

On it was two blobs of…Lillian had no idea what was on there!

The blobs started to shape into human forms. Then cloths started to form on them which hung loosely. They were Lillian and Jack's outfits.

The bodies started to change again, on gaining more feminine features and one having a more boyish form until they fit the cloths just like Lillian and Jack did.

Then they sprouted hair, one's golden, one's black. Their pale as a sheet skin tone changed into Lillian's and Jack's.

And finally their faces molded into Lillian and Jack's faces. Glasses rose from under the other Lillian's skin and propped them up onto her eyes.

And the clones eyes shot open. Their arms rose and they pulled up their sleeves. Printed clearly on their arms where Stan's tattoo.

From the window of the door Dipper, Mabel, And Faye watched in horror as the clones smiled evilly.

Clone Lillian eyed her original, "Hello me, it's nice to meet me," she said chuckling at her corny joke.

Clone Jack adjusted his tie and smiled, "Don't mind her. She's the dumber one of us," he said. Clone Lillian scowled.

"Excuse me?" they started to argue and catching real Jacks gaze real Lillian smirked.

Seeing the originals' smirks the clones stopped arguing. Jack huffed.

"Now Lill, why don't we show these _originals _what us clones can do," he said.

"NO!" Dipper, Mabel, and Faye ran into the room, knocking the clones into the originals.

"C'mon Lillian, Jack, we gotta… uh oh," Mabel said that because both the clones and originals rose at the same time and no one could tell who was who.

The real Lillian frowned, "Ok guys, I'm the real Lillian," she then grabbed the real Jack, "And this is the real Jack, now lets go!" she said.

Clone Lillian shook her head, "No don't listen to them! We're the originals! These clones are evil!" she said.

Dipper, Mabel, and Faye stood there, unable to move. Clone Jack nodded, "Yeah these guys are evil don't trust them!" he said.

Clone Lillian shot him a glare, "That's what I said!" they started to argue again.

Dipper smiled, "Ok I know who's the real Lillian and Jack!" he pointed at the originals, "The real-"

"NO!" Clone Lillian shot a ball of fire at the ceiling and chaos broke out. Part of the ceiling broke of and the clone and originals fought on the cloud of smoke. One of the Lillian's ran out.

"Guys, Jack's still in there! I knocked out my clone but he's still fighting his!" the worry in her voice was so real that Dipper knew it was the real Lillian.

Suddenly Jack ran out, "I got my clone! Now let's go!" he said.

They ran out, they passed a guard and Jack tauntingly yelled back, "See ya later! Remember! Reality is a illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy platinum! Bye!"

They continued to run and kept on running until they burst into the sunlight.

**This kinda felt rushed but I really wanted to post it. Anyways this is the same kind of cloning device that Stan has. Who do you think he go it from?!**

**Review please!**


	14. Fakers!

After a LOT of running they finally took a break.

They sat down and Mabel offered everyone her water, (bottles bedazzled of course) Dipper and Faye gladly took the water and gulped it down. But Lillian and Jack immediately declined.

Dipper frowned, _That's kinda weird, _he thought. Lillian smiled.

"Ok guys once we get done with this we take a left once we get onto a path," she said reading off a map. Jack looked at where she was reading and shook his head.

"No you take a right," he said. Lillian frowned.

"No, you take a left," she said. Jack shook his head once more.

"No you take a RIGHT," he said his voice rising slightly.

"No you take a LEFT," said Lillian her voice rising as well. They started to argue.

"What do you think I don't know how to read a map?!" Lillian demanded.

"Well I'm smarter than you!" said Jack.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU USE FANCY WORDS DOESN'T MAKE YOU SMART!" Lillian screamed. A fireball shot out of her hand.

Dipper dodged and it missed him by a foot. Lillian and Jack continued not seeming to care.

"WELL I'M MUCH MORE SMART THAN YOU!" Jack screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Dipper screamed. They stopped and stared at him.

"You guys aren't the real Lillian and Jack," Dipper said. Lillian laughed.

"Uh, what are you talking about Dip of course we're-"

"SHUT UP!" Dipper ordered. "I can PROVE you guys aren't real!"

Lillian just stared at him as if wondering if he'd lost a few screws. Like Mabel's picture she had once drew about that were lefty guy.

"Anyways. Here's a few things that proof you guys aren't real Lillian and Jack. You immediately declined water when it was offered even after such a long run you should have been very thirsty. And we all know that water dissolves clones!"

"Uh I don't," said Faye.

"Whatever! And a fireball shot out of Lillian's hand. But we all know Lillian's can't do those yet!" Dipper said. "And finally, Lillian and Jack have never fought. But we all know the clones do! Pull up your sleeves!"

Lillian growled in a very un-Lillian like way, "I don't want to!" she said through gritted teeth. She was shaking but from rage or fear Dipper had no idea.

Dipper glared at the so-called fakes until they sighed in defeat and pulled up their sleeves, on their arms were two replicas of Stan's tattoo.

Mabel and Faye gasped. "Well now you know. And since no-ones here. I might as well finish you off now," said clone Lillian. She lunged at them.

Dipper, Mabel, and Faye screamed. Just as clone Lillian was inches away she stopped. Her face consorted in pain.

She let out a ear piercing scream and she dissolved. Clone Jack gasped, "What did you d-"

He dissolved as well. Behind them stood the real Lillian and Jack, Lillian held two empty water bottles. They looked fine but Jack was missing a shoe.

"Hi, did ya miss us?" Lillian asked smiling.

* * *

Lillian, Jack, Mabel, Dipper, and Faye arrived at the Mystery Shack, Jack had just finished talking with his parents, he had told them he had gotten lost in the woods and asked is he could stay over.

They bought it and had said yes. Faye had also asked her parents and they had said yes.

Lillian's parents would get back from a business trip, they had left the day after Halloween.

Lillian collapsed on the bed and groaned, "Oh man it'll nice to sleep on a real bed," she mumbled.

Jack sat down and closed his eyes, soon both were fast asleep.

Dipper snorted at the funny sight, "That's my bed," he grumbled though not blaming them. They had been through a lot.

Faye got out her sleeping bag and sat down on it. Mabel jumped on her bed.

Dipper sat on Lillian's sleeping bag, luckily it was blue. As everyone started to fall asleep he started to write in the journal...

**Stay tuned for the last chapter! And yes everyone settling down for a good's night rest. **

**Jack: Sooo tired...**

**Lillian: Me too...**

**Mabel: Sparkly unicorns...**

**Review please!**


	15. Epiloge

**Two days later**

_Dear journal, _

_Well everything seems to be going great! We've destroyed the secret society's hideout so they won't come for us. Lillian's starting to write a book. I can't wait to read it!_

_And I'm glad Mabel is planning to tell jack she likes him. I'm pretty sure he likes her too! I hope they get together, a true gentlemen is just what Mabel needs! Oh hey I just realized._

_In the book it called Bill a true gentlemen! And Jack's part Bill! What a coincidence! Anyways everything seems as if it's going to be okay. I'm just glad we're all ok and no-one got hurt._

_Permanently that is…_

**A few days later**

Mabel sat on the roof chewing a strand of her long chocolate colored hair. She furrowed her brow wondering how to tell jack she liked him.

Suddenly the before mentioned boy appeared besides her, "Hey Mabel!" suddenly he frowned, "Oh what's wrong?"

Mabel sighed, "Me and my boyfriend broke up," she said sighing in defeat and sadness.

Jack's eyes widened, "Oh no what happened?!" he asked. Mabel smiled.

"It's nothing, it's just. He was a merman and his father is making him marry another mermaid and he's starting to fall for her. And I also like another guy," she said.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Who?" he asked. Mabel smiled and her deep chocolate brown eyes stared into his icy blue eyes.

"You."

Jack froze, he blued deeply and he bit his lip.

Mabel sighed, "And it's ok that you don't like me and-" she was cut off by Jack laughing.

"W-What's so funny?!" Mabel demanded. Jack took her hand.

"I like you too!" he said. Mabel blushed.

"So, Mabel, will you go out with me?" Jack asked. Mabel nodded and suddenly they were floating, Mabel yelped before remembering that was one of Jack's powers.

As they floated down they passed a window in which Lillian was working by, she noticed the sight and laughed.

Skipping a few lines on her story on her computer a typed: _My cousin Jack even got the girl of his dreams! I'm happy for him but I sadly didn't get to blackmail him!_

Lillian smirked and continued to write.

**Two years later**

A young girl walked out of a bookstore holding a interesting looking book. She grinned, "Finally I have enough money to get this!" she said.

She studied the cover, printed across neatly were the words "Monster's Among Us".

There were two kids who looked about her age floating above the ground, both had a ball of fire in their hands but the resemblance ended there.

There was a girl and a boy, the girl had golden hair tied in a ponytail, emerald colored eyes, blue glasses, pale skin, more freckles them stars in the sky, a gray hoodie, jeans, and boots.

Her ball of fire was orange, yellow, and red.

The boy had dark black hair, icy blue eyes, pale skin, a black suit, tie, and dress shoes.

His ball of fire was blue, green, and purple.

They didn't look one bit alike except for the mischievous glint in their eyes that made the girl think they weren't quite trustworthy.

She opened the book and read the dedications: _I dedicate this to Dipper, Mabel, Jack, and Faye. I miss you guys SOOOO much since I've been gone!_

The girl then turned to the page with the picture of the author and some information about her. For some reason all her friends were making a really big deal about the author.

Once she got there she gasped, this girl looked about HER age! And she looked almost exactly lie the girl on the cover. The author grinned enthusiastically at the camera man.

If the girl had seen this girl she just would have thought she was another happy middle school student! She flipped to chapter one and started to read.

_Maybe if I had acted different things would have been different. Maybe I wouldn't be in this mess! And things aren't gonna get better for me for a while. I guess I should probably tell you guys the full story._

_Ok so do you know about all those little fairy tales that your mom or dad used to read to you at bedtime? Yeah they're real! _

_You probably don't believe me, your probably thinking, 'What? This author is crazy!' And you're right! But your still reading aren't you?_

_Well why don't I let you decide after you finished reading my long tale…_

This book looked promising! The girl continued to read. After a long, LONG, while she finally reached the last page.

_So guys, here's the big decision. Do you believe my tale? Of the wonderful people I got to meet and awesome powers I got to discover?_

_If so, come to Gravity Falls, we'll be waiting._

The girl looked up from her book where she was now at home a week later.

"Hey mom?" she asked.

"Yes honey?"

"Can I go somewhere else for summer break?"

"Where?"

"Gravity Falls."

**And that was the end! Remember the read Ironpatriotrox's stories Fall, and The Ten! And remember, reality is a illusion, the universe is a hologram! Buy gold! BYE!**

**Review please!**


	16. Author's Note!

**Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you there will be a sequel! **

**Because some people asked *looking at GravityFallsChick and Ironoartriotrox* and someone helped me with a idea for it *looking at Ironpartiotrox* **

**I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna try to post it as soon as I can so stay on the lookout!**

**Yes everyone in the before mentioned story will be there including some other people too!**

**So get ready and remember...**

**Reality is a illusion the universe is a hologram! Buy gold! BYE!**

**Oh and apparently I do trilogy's now!**

**Yay...**


End file.
